Organization of Gas Exporting Corporations
|type=Conglomerate |founding=Jan. 1, 15700 AET |constitution=Unknown |headofstate= Carlos Barkan |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= No one |executive= None |legislative= None |judicial= None |capital= None |language=Galactic |currency= |religious= None |holiday= None, make the workers work. |anthem= Another day, another dollar! |formed= X470 |established= Jan. 1, 15700 AET |fragmented= Never |reorganized= Never |dissolved= Never |restored= Never }} General Info The Organization of Gas Exporting Corporations (OGEC) is an organization made up of all of top leading CEOs of the companies in the galaxy that export and sell gas to be used in weapons, for energy, and for propulsion systems. Their aim is to maximize their profit. Since legally the vast majority of their corporations cannot have military ships, they rely on political forces and are known for hiring mercenaries to do their dirty work. The few corporations that do have military units have restrictions as to the size of the ships that they are allowed to have. They seek to control all of the wealth in the universe. The CEOs within at times have internal fighting, but generally, it ends up with one company doing a hostile takeover on the market of another. These individuals are involved in numerous backhanded deals, and are believed to have connections to the underworld. One of their main base's of operation is the world X470 located within the Mason Empire. Before Philosopher Cody accepted the citizen's plea to join the Empire, the corporations enslaved the population, destroyed the middle class, and kept individuals poor. When Philosopher Cody visits, the CEOs generally donate huge sums of money to the Mason Council in hopes of buying political influence and favors. Agreements All Corporations belonging to OGEC within the Mason Empire are allowed to possess military units up to the size of destroyer class vessels, due to an agreement that originated between the Philosopher Cody and Carlos Barkan, head of the Xico corporation over gas prices. Later the agreement was formally revised between the Mason Council and the other corporations. The agreement specifies that all OGEC corporations on the planet of X470 are allowed to possess at most 200 Destroyers and 300 Corvettes. No other military ships are allowed. Also the military units are restricted in their usage, such as corporations can only use them to defend convoys, and in general defense only. The military units cannot be used for missions. In addition, the Mason Empire's naval officers may give orders to these military ships and use them. In exchange, the empire will compensate the corporations for any fleet loses in the form of tax credits equal to the value of the ships. However, the Mason Empire now regulates the gas prices. Any request to increase the price cap for gas must be approved by the Mason Council. Currently the highest price that can charge for a gallon of gas is 1,000 credits. Corporations *Xico is one of the main corporations within the organization, and is run by Carlos Barkan. *Universal *Bell Category:AffiliationsCategory:Organization of Gas Exporting Corporations